Maple Syrup with a strange side order
by ExplosiveDiarrhea
Summary: Gir has cravings for a new type of. . . Breverage. ON HOLD.
1. Gir's new favorite drink

Hopefully, its enjoyable. Though it may be disturbing.

I dont own Invader Zim.

* * *

"What just happened!", Zim yelled. The elevator of his base had stopped during an earthquake, and a faint sound of an explosion sounded like it came from inside the underground level's.

"Sir, the planet's quaking had damaged the base's internal power cell's. It may take awhile for the power toooooooo-" said Computer before his voiced had dissapeared after a power outage. Zim became outraged after discovering he's trapped in the elevator untill the power comes back. But more importantly, Gir is in the same small space with him, with a stupid smile on its face.

"Time for some waffle's!", Gir said, after a couple of waffle's were launched from his head and onto the ground. Zim only stared and decided to sit down against the wall. Zim always had wondered about Gir's behaviour. It's strange that a Sir unit has a personality, eats the strangest types of food, and have the inteligence of a mentally reta-, uh challenged seven year old.

"Gir! While I wait for the power to come back online, I will rest here in silence," Zim said. "So no loud noises, and dont bother me." He propped his knees up toward his chest and leaned his head against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes.

Gir's eyes turned red and he salluted, "Yes Sir!", untill his eyes turned teal blue. He lifted up his foot and maple syrup leaked onto his waffles, smilling as he did so. He giggled as he stacked more waffles on top of each other while pouring maple syrup onto each waffle.

After he was done, he ate each waffle whole, with the sound of disgusting chewing noises. Zim tried to ignore the sound, but wanted to scold Gir for his eating habits. But he knew that if he tried, Gir would only continue, defeating the purpose of even talking to him.

Gir continued to consume his waffles, untill he was finished eating, which led to him smilling at Zim, as if waiting for a response. Gir frowned as he heard faint snoring coming from Zim's mouth. Gir then looked at his own torso, scowling as his appitite was not satisfied. He ate everything that was edible, (that was stored in his body) and frowned some more on what he should do.

He turned his head at Zim when he heard movement, and saw Zim sliding of to the side of the wall and onto the floor. Zim, in his sleep, tried to get comfortable on the floor, laying down on his side, facing Gir. The Sir unit stared untill he heard Zim giggling faintly, curiousity growing inside Gir. He continued to stare untill he hears Zim moan, and noticed movement in a peculiar location.

More specifically, Zim's pants.

***Obvious Lemon Alert***

He noticed a bulge growing, which continued to grow untill it seemed restricted to do so. Zim frowned in his sleep, apparently uncomfortable between the legs. He let out a silent Irken curse, then lay still, with a frown. Gir had walked over untill he reached Zim. He stared curiously at the bulge formed in Zim's pants, more so when a transparent liqiud was visible at the tip of the bulge.

Gir had then pulled Zim's pants down to inspect the strange anomaly, hearing Zim sigh after Gir grabbed the appendage. To Gir, it looked like a lipstick red, 9-inch sausage with a hole at the tip, and two red orbs on the "sauseges" base. Gir thought carefully, then thought it looked like the appendage that dogs have between their hind legs, only Zim's looked as smooth as plastic, and was symmetrical.

Gir had no knowledge on what the purpose of the appendage was. Perhaps it was an organ of some sort? He placed his hand on the tip, noticing that a liquid was coming out the tip at the same time that Zim sighed or moaned. He placed his hand on the "orbs", hearing another reaction from Zim. He squeezed the "orbs" with his little hands, getting another pleasant sount from Zim. The orbs were firm, yet a little soft, and were smooth and warm. His other hand squeezed the tip, recoiling when a tiny bit of liquid landed on his face.

He squeezed the tip again, sliding down the shaft with the same amount of pressure, all the way untill his hands met the "orbs". Zim moaned louder and excreeted more transparent liquid from the tip. Gir came to the conclusion that, the more you squeeze on the shaft and how Zim enjoys the touch and pressure, the more liquid that Zim's appendage leaks out. Gir looked at the liquid that pooled on the floor, bending down and licking the juice that came from Zim's shaft. Gir smilled, and licked more of the juice, apparently enjoying the taste. When the floor was deemed dry for Gir, he faced Zim's shaft, grabbed it with both hands, squeezed downwards and placed his mouth on it.

Zim moaned louder, enjoying the feeling of someone fondling his privates in his sleep. The roof of Gir's mouth have been covered with a thick layer of food that he has neglected to clean out, and his metal lips have been covered by an extremely thick coating of syrup that he practically guzzled down when he was eating his waffles. That and the combination of Gir's hands covered with the same thick syrup squeezing down on Zim's shaft and Gir's metallic tounge covered with both syrup and various food must have been extreemly pleasurable for Zim, as he kept moaning and sqirming under Gir's hand and mouth.

Gir continued to squeeze, fondle, lick and suck Zim's shaft at a feverish pace, as if desperate to have a taste of Zim's juice. Zim began to pant heavily, sqirming even moreso under Gir's possesive grip. Finaly, Zim sighed as he released into Gir's mouth, who was happy to drink the contents that came from Zim. Gir released Zim's member, which began to increase in width and length, growing to a full 12-inches. The "orbs" had swollen to be four inces thick in diameter.

Gir wanted more of Zim's juice, but then noticed that the floor was once again covered with it. Gir tried to stand, but slipped onto his back as the floor became slippery. Gir understood that Zim's juice is enjoyable and is slippery, but he wondered what else it can be used for. Then he got the idea that its a flavored lubricant of some sort, remembering that the rear exhaust port of his body no longer functioned due to blockage. Of what, he is not sure.

Gir had hatched an idea. He scooped up the Zim juice from the floor, stood on his head, and began to pour it down the exhaust port. He stood back on his feet to try an expell the blockage, but nothing came out. He thought something should be able to reach it, then looked nack at Zim's member. It was still hard, long enough to possibly push the object out from his exhaust port, and that it wasn't to wide to fit inside him.

He hatched another idea. He put more Zim juice in his exhaust port, pushed Zim's back as gently as possible, and put Zim's member inside. Gir screamed as the object that blocked the exhaust port scrapped his inside into somewhere else in his body. Zim had been awoken from Gir's scream, still under his dreams illusion, seeing what he thought was his long dead lover from his home planet several years ago, sitting on his member, inserted into her "back entrance". Obviously its Gir, but Zim is still under a sort of dream, only half of being half-awake.

So bassically he's a quater awake, if that makes sence.

Zim still felt the pressure on his member, still stuck in his dream world, wispering to the side of Gir's head, "Its my turn to pleasure you," unaware he said that to Gir. He placed his hands around Gir's body, startling Gir, and slid in and out of the poor little Sir unit. Gir felt the sharp object that had once blocked the exhaust port hitting other components in his body, painfully.

Zim continued to slide in and out of Gir, moaning in pleasure, while Gir would sqirm when the sharp object hit something within him. Zim began moving at a feverish pace, hurting Gir's insides every time the other object hit Gir's internal components. Gir turned around to try to get Zim to stop, but Zim graved the back of Gir's head to kiss him, still under his sleeping spell. Then finaly, Zim released into Gir's exhaust port, spewing large quantities of juice into Gir that went through Gir's exhaust port and into Gir's mouth, which had leaked into Zim's mouth. Gir closed his mouth after Zim broke the kiss, trying to keep the rest of Zim's juice in as he still remembers the taste. Zim had collapsed on his side, bringing down Gir with him.

Gir pulled himself off of Zim's member, hearing Zim wisper, "I love you, Ann." Gir placed his own hand in his mouth, careful not to let the juice in his mouth spill, and stood on his head. Gir's eyes had widened when he grabbed the offending obect and pulled it out. Then he sat back down, drank Zim's juice and looked at the crushed acorn in his hand. Gir remembered that he onced thought that the acorn was a giant popcorn seed, and attempted to eat before.

Gir smilled, as he realized that the source of his now favorite breverage came from Zim's shaft.

All he has to do next time is to wait for him to sleep. Gir then hatched a new plan for future reference.

* * *

Wow, hope I gain some readers because of this.


	2. Shower fun with Petroleum Jelly

All right, part 2 is here. Now for those of you that are curious, the reason I make this kind of thing is:

1) No one really tries/cares about this kind of thing. I try to find GaZr (Gir and Zim) fics in the M and T rated section, and I find it to be rare. I always wanted to read that kind of thing but could never find it.

2) Its rare to find a lemon between Gir and anyone else included. When there is a lemon for it, Gir is human, and I find that to be dissapointing.

3) Why not?

So enjoy and yatta yatta yatta.

* * *

Gir quickly cleaned up the mess, or drank the mess, off the floor and put Zim's pants back on. A small bulge was still visible in Zim's pleather pants. Gir wiped all traces of evidence and as soon as he was done, the power returned, and the elevator decended to the underground portion of the base.

Zim had woken up when the elevator's movement had given him a minor case of disintorientation, which bothered him enough to wake him. "Oh, so the power returned?", Zim said sleepily. Gir only stared with what seemed to be curiousity, like that of a cat. The elevator had reached its destination and Zim walked out, with Gir following closely behind.

Zim walked through the hallways of the underground interior and entered a room not so different than a shower. Zim had previously observed a human that had been bating in water and discovered that humans not only cleanse themselve with it or drink it, but some had enjoyed showers and baths. He had created a room to be just like a human shower, only instead of water, it was heated petroleum jelly he designed to have similar viscosity to water. Zim had finally finished the plumbing and the large amount of petroleum jelly he had designed had satisfied him enough to try out the shower. Hopefully it be more pleasant then cleansing chalk, it chafs the skin.

Zim closed the door, unaware that Gir had followed Zim to the shower. Gir hid on the ceiling and waited for Zim to undress. Zim had turned on the shower and removed his shirt and boots, followed by his pleather pants. Zim stepped in to the shower and let the petroleum jelly cleanse his body.

Gir had admired the way Zim's body had formed. Though Zim had the body of an athletic male, he had the legs and arse of a petite young woman. Gir loved the way Zim's member had looked, he loved how long and hard it was before, and loved how most of it went inside body when he was unaroused. Gir noticed a hole between Zim's cheeks when Zim bent down to see if the petroleum jelly went down the drain.

Gir had set his plans into motion when Zim sat down under the shower head, his head facing down at the floor space between his legs with his eyes closed. Zim had started to rub his lower back untill Gir jump down from the ceiling and landed behind him. Metal arms shot out of Gir's head and seized Zim's arms and legs.

Zim had tried to resist the arms holding his wrists together, not sure on what had happened, and was about to yell for computer to do something. But suddenly, a hand had wrapped around his mouth, stopping him from voicing out. He tried to kick at whoever was behind him, but another set of arms had wrapped around each leg spreading them apart, exposing his sheathed member. Zim had been mumbling against the hand, demanding whoever was resposible to stop, but was suprised to see Gir stand in front of him, between his legs.

Gir had smilled, and let the petroleum jelly to cover his entire body, untill he stepped closer and grabbed Zim's member at the tip. Zim suppressed a groan when Gir's small hands had rubbed his member, cursing at himself for enjoying the touch from his servant. He berated himself when his member grew to nine inches and his "orbs" had swollen to 2-inches in diameter.

Gir smilled at the sight of his favorite inedible food. He began rubbing Zim's member, eager to drink Zim's juice once more. He saw Zim sqirm from the touch and noticed that he wanted to speak to him, most likely yell at him. He let the hand release Zim's mouth, "What is the meaning of this Gir!", but then the hand had went back to cover Zim's mouth once again. Gir had then replied, "Because I'm thirsty.", then inserted Zim's member into his mouth and started sucking.

Zim had moaned from the feeling against his member being sucked and licked inside Gir's mouth, but he felt something odd about what touched his member.

It felt like a thick coating of some sticky syrup covered his member, and felt the tip of his organ bump into something soft. Perhaps the food Gir consumed had stuck to the roof of his mouth? Zim had stopped wondering when he felt Gir quicken his pace. He felt the pressure build within him. He knew he couldn't hold it in forever, but he attempted to do so anyway. Though it was futile. Gir had sensed this and decided that if Zim wasn't gonna give him what he wanted, he would force it out him.

He picked up the pace, sucking much harder, and moving at speeds no living creature could mimic. Zim had continued to resist, no wanting to sastisfy Gir for whatever purpose he had. This had gone on for several minutes untill Gir decided to suck and move twice as fast as before.

His head became a blur, his hands working on Zim's member at impossible speeds, untill finally, Zim could no longer hold it in and came into Gir's mouth. Gir drank Zim's juice and still continued to suck and rub Zim's member, becoming over stimulated from Gir's sucking and fondling, causing Zim to cum sooner then before, supplying Gir with an extra batch of juice.

Gir guzzled the rest of Zim's juice, cleaning his member of his juice, then releasing it, smilling as he did so. The hand released Zim's mouth to let him speak, his voice showing his exhaustion, "Why did you do that Gir?" The sir unit smilled some more, "Cause it has my favorite drink. Dont you like it?" Zim blushed, frowning as he did so, as he felt his ego bruise when he realized that Gir had made him cum. "No Gir, I didn't. Now release me!"

Gir looked suprised, then began to tear up, "But you didn't get you turn yet." Zim looked confused, "What do you mean?"

After hearing this, Gir's smile had returned, and he placed Zim's member into his exhaust port. Zim gasped when his still sensitive member was rubbing against Gir's tight inner walls, lubricated from the petroleum jelly they had been bathing in. Gir wrapped his small legs around Zim's member, using his legs to pump Zim's member with his exhaust port. Zim moaned when he felt Gir's inner walls heat up and vibrate on his organ, combined with Gir's legs rubbing his member.

Gir had trouble using his legs to move himself on Zim's member, his legs didn't have the grip he needed to do so since there both drenched in petroleum jelly. So the entire time Gir spent rubbing Zim's member with his legs, Zim's organ didn't move an inch. Eventually Zim grew frustrated and said, "At least let me do it."

Gir looked dissapointed after hearing this but was willing to let Zim become completely unrestrained, meaning all the arms retracted back into Gir's head. Zim placed his left hand on Gir's torso and his right hand on top of Gir's head. He rubbed Gir's antenna with his thumb and finger, believing that Gir would appreciate the touch.

Gir had moaned when his antenna had been touched by his master, more so when he felt his insides being rubbed with Zim's tool. Zim had pumped himself in and out of Gir, moaning at the pleasure he's recieving. Zim had been absent-mindedly rubbing what would be Gir's groin with his thumb, hearing the sir unit make satisfying noises.

Zim stopped however when his thumb slipped and notice a small panel fall to the floor, landing between his legs. He stopped all forms of movement when he realized it came from Gir, noticing a metallic rod extending from where the panel had once been on Gir, extending to seven inches. The rod had been shaped to look like Zim's tool, only it didn't have the same "orbs" that Zim had on his member.

Zim had released Gir's antenna, and grabbed Gir's rod with his two fingers. He began rubbing Gir's new "toy" when he heard a pleasured groan from Gir.

Satisfied that he now knows what to do next, he returned to pump in and out of Gir like he had done previously before, only this time, he also rubbed Gir's toy. They both moaned in pleasure, both enjoying the feeling of their tools being rubbed.

Zim had hastened his pace, feeling himself becoming closer to release after every second. Gir must have been the same, his moaning had become louder and quicker. The feeling of his inexperienced tool being fondled must have been pushing him close to the edge, mixed with the feeling of his exhaust port becoming warmer as Zim pistoned his insides.

Finally, Zim had released inside of Gir, pouring large quantities of his seed into Gir's small body. Gir had screamed out his master's name when a small amount of liquid had fired out of his tool.

They panted in exhaustion, both weak from the orgasmic bliss they've experienced. Zim noticed that on his chest is some of the fluid that came from Gir. He became curious, "What did you just release on me?"

"Some of your juice I stored inside me.", Gir said weakly. Zim had looked at him in mild suprise, then remove Gir from his member. He placed Gir on the floor, "Why did you seak in here to do this to me?"

Gir looked at him with hopeful eyes, crawling up to Zim legs, then onto his chest. He seemed to nuzzle against Zim's torso when he said, "Master is always mad, and I wanted to see master happy for once. Aren't you happy?" Zim looked down at Gir, putting his hand on the back of Gir's head, pressing him closer to his chest, "I am now Gir."

Gir must had liked the answer Zim given, as he wrapped his arms around Zim and held him tighter. Zim sighed and said, "Thank you Gir. . . For everything."

Gir then shifted his body to look at Zim, smilled at him, then pressed his head against Zim's chest like before. Gir stopped however when he saw Zim's pale green nipple, and became curious as to what it was for. Gir's arm had reached up to Zim's pectorial, touching the pale green nub. Zim gasped at the feeling, leaning heavily against the wall.

Gir had then wrapped his lips on it, gently biting it and licking his nipple. Zim said with lust, "Want more?"

* * *

There must be something wrong with me to write something like this, but whatever.

Read and review.


	3. Shower fun Pt 2

Not sure if I need another shower scene, but I left a cliffhanger, so it wouldn't make much sense to me to skip it. So it continues where the story left off.

I want to clear the confusion with anyone who don't fully understand what the story means by "orbs", it means Zim's knot. You know, the bulges on the base of the organ, not the testes.

Which he doesn't have externally, like humans, but internally.

* * *

"Yes, master." Gir said timidly, as he let go of Zim's pale green nipple. He wrapped his arms around Zim, and pulled Zim's member with his feet, positioning it to his lubricated exhaust port once again. Gir lowered himself on Zim's tool as far as he possibly could, taking in four out of Zim's nine-inch member. Gir then extended his neck to reach Zim's nipple, sucking and teasing the pale green nub while pleasuring Zim's member with his rear exit.

Zim moaned, reaching down to Gir's seven inch tool once again and rubbing it at a slow pace, hearing Gir gasp from the touch. Gir loved the feeling his metallic body was feeling. The way Zim's tool rubbed his insides, the way Zim had touched his toy. . .

And now the way Zim sucked on his glowing antennae, his tongue coiling around the base while it was tugging gently at the tip. He moaned onto Zim's nipple, eliciting a joyful sigh from his master.

Gir had picked up the pace, the pleasure he is undergoing controlling his will. He pistoned Zim tool at a faster pace then before, while sucking Zim's nub with much enthusiasm. They both moan in pleasure.

He slowed down his pace however, as he wanted to get Zim's tool inside him to go in deeper, using his leg strength to force as much in as possible.

Zim had stopped pleasuring Gir himself when Gir managed to insert Zim's member down to the fifth inch, which had Zim groan in minor pain, though Gir had moaned in pleasure. When Gir was forcing his master's tool to go in deeper, the entrance of Gir's exhaust port was squeezing painfully hard on his manhood.

Suddenly, Zim yelped in moderate pain as Gir had inserted the sixth inch of Zim's tool, the entrance of Gir's rear exit squeezing much harder then before. "Gir, please stop-no more!", Zim begged, Gir was much too tight for Zim's tool.

Gir had ignored him. He inserted the last seventh inch of Zim's member inside him, earning a rather loud yell of pain from Zim. Gir couldn't insert his masters tool in any further as Zim's knot had taken the last two inches.

Gir looked up at his master, confused when Zim had seemed to be sobbing in silence as his eyes were shut and his body quaked with tremors. His suspicion was conformed when Zim had gripped Gir's torso and attempted to pull him off, begging, "Gir, please! Get off, it hurts!"

Zim had stopped however when he felt extreme pain after pulling Gir upwards, and yelled in pain when he discovered that his manhood is stuck inside Gir. The Sir unit had tears in his eyes when he realized he put his master in pain, and said, "I'm sorry master, I didn't know."

Zim had leaned heavily against the wall, trying his best to ignore the pain. Gir had felt extremely guilty, sorry to do such a thing to his master. But then he had an idea.

He leaned his body away from Zim, which pulled Zim's manhood downward, earning another pained yelp from his master. Zim had reach his hand to refrain Gir from moving, but suddenly, his arms were pinned against the wall behind him as Gir had launched clamps from his head that embedded in the wall that Zim's arms are now pinned against.

"Gir stop! What do you think you're doing! ?" Suddenly, Zim felt seven inches of his manhood becoming pleasured once again by strange vibrations that had came from Gir's exhaust port. He felt movement, then felt soft bumps circling around his tool. Zim moaned in pleasure once again, discovering that Gir had found a way to spin his exhaust port and forgetting the pain his manhood is still under as pleasure replaced pain.

Zim clenched the muscles in his groin, which had his member shift toward his torso and in turn, Gir as well. He leaned as far forward as possible and clamped his lips on Gir's antenna, wrapping his tongue around the base and tugging gently, earning a pleasured moan from Gir.

The spinning had increased in speed, and Zim felt himself becoming closer to climax, panting on Gir's antenna which had Gir moaning for more. Suddenly, Zim jerked up, releasing a very tiny amount of his seed into Gir.

Zim grimaced as he realized that Gir's entrance was squeezing to tightly on his manhood, blocking the rest of his love juice from escaping causing his knot to swell to three inches in diameter. But that didn't stop Gir.

He increased speed on Zim's over stimulated member, earning a pleasured moan from Zim. His master squirmed as he felt himself about to release once again, climaxing and moaning in pleasure, but then groaning as he remembered that his seed had nowhere to go and his knot swelled much more. Though his manhood was still being pleasured, Zim felt like he was trapped in sexual torture, as he climaxed once again, grimacing as his knot swelled to four inches in diameter and his seed still trapped in his manhood.

Zim panted heavily and begged Gir to stop, "Gir, (pant) please, (pant), no more!"

Gir looked at his master, a questioning look in his teal colored eyes, "Why?"

"Gir, (pant) I came, (pant) numerous times, (pant) but its not coming out. (pant) Please Gir, (pant) this is torture!"

Gir looked solemn, "Yes master," and slowly removed himself off of Zim's tool. Zim squirmed and groaned in both pain and pleasure, the pain being from Gir's tight entrance scraping upwards and the pleasure from feeling his seed reach closer to the tip.

Gir stopped when he felt Zim's juice shooting inside him, smiling with appreciation as Zim filled Gir with extremely large quantities of his seed. When Zim stopped cuming, he removed himself completly off of Zim's manhood, sitting on the floor while looking at Zim expectingly.

When Zim relaxed as his sore manhood had finally stopped throbbing and his knot shrink back to its original size, he noticed that Gir was waiting for some sort of answer. He simply asked, "What?" Gir seemed disappointed, then said, "I'm still waiting for my turn." Zim sighed, "Well how do you want to continue, and do I have to be pinned against the wall?"

Gir just smiled, stood, and lifted Zim's legs and arse off the floor. He spread his masters cheeks and inserted his seven inch tool inside Zim's back entrance. Both moaned in pleasure, as Zim's hole squeezed Gir's metal rod.

Gir then pistoned Zim's virgin hole at a slow pace, moaning as his tool rubbed Zim's insides. He kept himself at a set pace, thinking of ways to make their experience much more enjoyable. Then he hatched an idea.

Zim felt vibration coming from Gir's tool, then felt said tool spinning. They moaned once more, as Gir had picked up the pace, pistoning Zim's rear entrance repeatedly. Zim moaned louder, realizing that Gir had the ability to make his tool vibrate and spin, but then dismissed that thought as he gasped when Gir rubbed against a sensitive bundle of nerves.

Zim sounded desperate, "Right there Gir! Hit it again!" Gir eyes turned red, "Yes Sir!", and stayed red as he pistoned Zim's hole faster, and increased the vibration intensity, while hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves that Zim ordered him to hit.

They both moaned loudly, both reaching the familiar feeling of climax as their senses were being overloaded by pleasure. Suddenly, Gir clenched his eyes shut and screamed as he released a rather impressive amount of liquid into Zim's entrance. He felt Zim shudder under his grip, sensing Zim's ring muscle squeeze his tool again.

He heard a startled gasp coming from Zim, "Thats a lot." Gir opened his eyes, reverting back to teal, and looked up, gasping after seeing Zim's abdomen swell up like a balloon. His abdomen had become round.

Gir looked afraid, cowering as if he done something punishable. He sounded guilty, "Is this bad?"

Zim looked at Gir, noticing the guilty look he received and chuckled, "No Gir, I just didn't expect you to release so much into me. What is it that you release again?"

Gir seemed to relax, "Your juice."

"Oh thats right. Well pull out, I don't want to walk around with a cork in my ass to stop myself from leaking." Gir smiled again, pulling himself out. Gir was taken aback however, when gallons of Zim juice shot out from Zim's entrance and pushed Gir's body back away from Zim.

His master's abdomen had reverted to original size and shape, "Wow Gir, that _was_ a lot." Gir stood back on his feet, hearing his master say, "Get yourself cleaned up and wait for me outside. I'll clean myself up." Gir saluted, then walked toward the door, but as he reached the door, "I'm gonna have a talk with you later."

* * *

Thank god. Now that I'm done with this chapter, I'll start on chapter two of "Dark Secrets of Civil Defense" which is rated T if you haven't read chapter one yet. I deleted Asylum of Horrors also, reason is in my bio.

Read and Review please, I need motivation.


End file.
